five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Your friendly neighborhood Spy/I'm Making a F*ckboy's game!
The following sh!tty blog contains language that may not be appropriate for children. but if you're a child, then http://coppa.org - You must be 13 or older to legally have an account on Wikia. git f*cking gud --- yes. it's time, my children. it's time for this sh!t to be legit. Gaomon332 is making a F*ckboy's game. No, this sh!t is legit. I'm going to buy RPG maker and make it. So yeah. The game now has a title: Five Nights at F*ckboy's 3.5, as suggested by The Ferryman himself. What I have planned *A story that spans EVERY incarnation of Freddy's (Fredbear's, FNaF 2, FNaF 1 and FNaF 3) *Many characters, a lot of which are optional, though most are recruited through main events *Dead Purple Men! *Esoteric sex toys! *No sh!tty fan characters! *Cranky's Advice! *Yiffing! *And much, much more! *4 completely different scenarios. The one I listed in the section below is just Freddy's scenario. What I need I don't need much from you guys, as I have the story and the game engine. All I need is: *Some art for Freddy's Spirit, Bonnie's Spirit, Chica's Spirit, Foxy's Spirit and Golden Freddy's Spirit (Used in their portraits) The story "Freddy wants to have yet another night of debauchery JUST before the pizzeria closes down. He must re-sh!t on all the cameras." ''-''The newspaper in the game's opening. The game opens just as any other F*ckboy's game would, with Freddy on the stage saying "Are you ready for Freddy... again?" And the player is then given control. Freddy cannot engage any cameras at this point due to being "Too f*cking weak". The player must find Bonnie, who is in Backstage (Freddy will refuse to go into Pirate Cove, and Chica has locked herself in the woman's bathroom). Bonnie has once again lost his head, and after a brief arguement with Freddy (BUT I NEED IT...), he agrees to go find his head in return for something. Eventually, Freddy is able to find Bonnie's head in the male bathroom being used by Phantom Freddy to inhale his dong. After a boss battle with Phantom Freddy (That you are not supposed to win), he trades bodies with you due to wanting to be alive again and sends you to the future (Fazbear's Fright). Here, Freddy must recruit all the Phantoms to defeat Springtrap, who has the key for the animatronic to return to his own time period. After beating him, Freddy and the Phantom Animatronics return to the past to bring Phantom Freddy back into both the right time and the right body. After a "boss" fight with him, he once again trades bodies with Freddy and the player is reset to level 1, though they are slightly stronger than they were before, and they have Bonnie's head. Freddy can now engage the cameras, but not before recruiting Bonnie (Attempting to do it before will cause Freddy to say "Well, I would, but the camera is too high. I need someone to help me reach it.") After recruiting Bonnie, the player is free to recruit Foxy and Chica or engage all the cameras (There will be no Puppet because I can't code that, however, The Puppet will appear as an optional Superboss). After engaging all the cameras and recruiting both Foxy and Chica (Chica has to be recruited first, as Foxy will be blackmailed into working with Freddy and co. by her), the Office doors open and the player is welcome inside. Freddy and co. are suprised to find out that it's not Golden Freddy in the Office, but in fact, it's the Purple Sh!tlord. After getting f*cked up by him, Freddy and co. are sent to their Spirit forms out of their robot forms and must regroup. After regrouping with the others, Spirit Freddy and co. go to fight the Purple Sh!tlord one last time, and they beat him. Near the end of the battle, he puts on a Spring-lock suit, giving him a massive increase in stats for a few turns, though it automatically kills him after 3 turns wearing it, be prepared). He is then left in the office with a simple "git gud" and the credits roll. But they are interrupted by Spirit Freddy saying "wait" and finding out that Purple Sh!tlord not only took the bots out of their suits, he also destroyed them. And so, the Spirits go back in time to when they first were stuffed (Fredbear's), and they are happy for a while before realizing that the current versions of themselves wouldn't be able to get in the suits, therefore causing a time paradox. So they go to the future once again (FNaF 2 this time) to recruit the Toy animatronics to kill them before they can take the suits from their past selves. However, due to this causing an even greater time paradox, the universe explodes, much to Spirit Freddy's annoyance. The player is then sent into the final dungeon, with Phantom BB being outside to sell them items. When asked how he still exists, he responds that he was never from any timeline in particular, and is able to do whatever the hell he wants, which the Spirits just accept and buy things from him. When at the end of the dungeon, the player comes across the Shadow Animatronics and must defeat them in an epic final battle. (Golden Freddy's Spirit joins the party automatically during the fight with Shadow Bonnie). After defeating all the Shadows, the universe is reset due to Freddy and the gang having any wish they want granted for them. Freddy wishes for a successful night of debauchery, Bonnie wishes for the universe to be restored, Chica wishes for Freddy to devour her hot bird ass, and Foxy wishes for some new magazines for himself in Pirate Cove. If the player beat The Puppet and The Phantom Puppet during the main game, though, Phantom BB will appear and make a wish too, causing his palace to be rebuilt, though even bigger than the last time. The player collects every party member they've had until this point (Normal, Phantom, Spirits, Toys and Withered) and storms Phantom BB's palace, where he is waiting at the top in his final form. After finally beating him, Freddy and co. are returned to their respective time periods, with every Freddy saying at the same time "That was f*cking stupid." (If the player did not beat The Puppet or The Phantom Puppet, or only beat one, the ending will go this way as if BB never made the wish, just that the only Freddy that will say the "That was f*cking stupid" line will be the present Freddy, with none of the others being there to ever see the events, technically.) Other Notes *Keep in mind that this game is being made by one 12 year old boy with very limited coding language, and as such, it may take quite a while to make. But it'll be worth it, I swear, my OCD will not allow me to release a bad product to the public. Credits Believe it or not, I'm not the only person working on dis game. Here are some who have given me their help so far: South Ferry- Pretty much 90% of the images I have, thank. Fadded- BECAUSE VILE ETC. THANK. Enderspring: '''About 5% of the images I have right now, thank. '''Bolt-Weed: The other 5% of the images I have right now, thank. TheVinnyLord: Phobe is a boss, and apparently his rice will be in the game. I have honestly no clue what that means. Gallery Pinkish.png|The Alpha Party Popper, weakest enemy in the game. Beta Popper.jpg|Beta Party Poppers, slightly stronger than their Alpha cousins. 27241 a zm.jpg|Party Popper Gamma, a wee bit stronger than Beta. Green.png|Delta Party Popper, the third strongest kind. Omega Popper.jpg|Omega Party Poppers, the strongest regular ones found. Not to be taken lightly. Shadow Popper.jpg|Shadow Party Poppers, the most powerful of all. They are only encountered in the Shadow Dimension and Phantom BB's Palace. Yiffed 000002.png|The second teaser of the game... Featuring... a new enemy? Friend? You'll have to find out... Git gud and join today.png|The newspaper in the game's beginning. Category:Blog posts